In the field of postoperative pain control, pain clinic, emergency medical treatment, or the like, an infusion is injected into a body of a patient by utilizing a non-motorized continuation injector or a motorized PCA pump. Such infusion includes an analgesic agent, carcinostatic agent, a nutrition agent, a physiological saline, and the like. There are various types of the PCA pumps in domestic products and foreign products. The PCA pump in the foreign products is relatively expensive and has drawbacks in operation and display indication. On the contrary, the PCA pump in the domestic products is relatively inexpensive and generally favorable in operation and display indication. However, the domestic products lack in uniformity of product standard, since fabricants produce the PCA pumps on the basis of their unique standards.
Information to be inputted in the PCA pump includes a kind of an infusion, an amount of injection, a period in time for injection, a flow rate for injection, and the like. Human errors have often occurred in association with alterations of models, a medication chart, a handler, or the like.